


Malevolent Nerd

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: If the Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: a drawing
Kudos: 11





	Malevolent Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone to the Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101754) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



  



End file.
